Into the Wild
Into the Wild is the first book in The Prophecies Begin arc. Firepaw(Firestar) is on the cover. Dedication For Billy- Who left our Twoleg home to become a warrior. We miss him very much. And for Benjamin, his brother who is now with him in StarClan. Special thanks to Kate Cary. Blurb Fire alone can save our clan. For generations, four Clans have shared the forest. But ThunderClan is in grave danger, and ShadowClan grows stronger every day. In the midst of this turmoil appears a house cat named Rusty . . . who may turn out to be the bravest warrior of them all. Summary Rusty is seen dreaming about hunting in the forest. He then wakes up, and eats his food. Walking outside, he meets his friend Smudge, who warns him to not go in the forest. But, Rusty says he is only going to explore. After their conversation, Rusty walked into the forest, and later finds a mouse. Attempting to catch it, Rusty is attacked by Graypaw. The two fight, then stop when Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan at the time, and Lionheart come. Bluestar offers Rusty to join ThunderClan, seeing how he can fight off an apprentice. Rusty at first doesn't join, only to decide, but soon says goodbye to his friend Smudge and joins ThunderClan, and is named Firepaw. Ravenpaw later comes in to say Redtail is dead and the elders do their burying duty. Firepaw brings Ravenpaw to Spottedleaf for his shock. Lionheart is named the new deputy and a few days later Firepaw brings Yellowfang into camp, which makes their clanmates suspicious of the former ShadowClan cat. Everyone then goes to the Gathering. The leaders all share their news. The current ShadowClan leader requests of them to give him some of their territory after they drove out WindClan, saying they can do it to them if they decline. Crookedstar accepts, but the other leaders do not. Soon, Bluestar and some of her clanmates go to the moonstone. They all bow down before their ancestors, and a while they were gone, Brokenstar and some of his cats arrive to ShadowClan camp to ask Bluestar for some of her territory. Bluestar then wakes up, and rushes to ThunderClan camp. But before they could get there, they meet Barley, who suggests for them to go to another path. Tigerclaw is angry, but they go there anyways, but are attacked by rats. Bluestar loses a life. They all then arrive at their camp. Brokenstar attacks the camp with his cats, but fails. After the attack, Firepaw finds out that some of the kits have been stolen, and that Spottedleaf was dead, along with Lionheart, and that Yellowfang is missing. Later, Tigerclaw is named new deputy. Quietly, Ravenpaw exclaims that Tigerclaw was the one who actually killed Redtail. Later, he, Ravenpaw and Graypaw drop in on the conversation with Tigerclaw saying that he would kill Ravenpaw. Soon, Firepaw drops off Ravenpaw to Barley's farm, and goes to find Yellowfang with Graypaw. Gallery Category:The Prophecies Begin Category:Books Category:Real books